


The agreement

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Buchou-Fukubuchou Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some agreements should be more detailed from the get-go.
Relationships: Ooishi Shuuichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	The agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2021-01-09

When they had agreed on trying out new things at the beginning of their relationship, Tezuka had not thought it possible that this could ever include adult toys.

Now, being left half-sitting half-laying against the headboard, Tezuka couldn't help feeling anxious. Especially when Oishi settled between his splayed legs with a small, bullet-shaped object. 

''Don't worry. If you really don't like it, we stop immediately. Just trust me, like you always do.''

When he nodded, Oishi held the toy up for a better view. 

''This is a small vibrator, which I bought to apply it to the slit of your cock. It has four stages and should feel very intense. I know how much you try to hold back with me for my sake but you also deserve to enjoy what you like.'' 

Tezuka wanted to object, saying that he didn't know if he liked that, but Oishi bet him to it.

''Don't. I know you're used to much rougher things than we get up to normally and I really want to do this for you. Please, allow me.''

The nod was small, hesitant and still paired with unease. Oishi let his fingertips slide over Tezuka's upper legs in a soothing motion.

''Ssh, as stated, we'll stop whenever you want.''

Then he turned the device on and brought it closer. Closer. Closer. 

Tezuka watched with rapt attention until it stopped just above the head of his cock. Oishi looked at him once again, then grabbed his betrayingly hard cock to keep him in place and brought it down.

Tezuka screamed, hips automatically bucking but Oishi held firm. 

''Ride it out. You'll get used to it. Ride it out.''

While Tezuka's eyes filled with unshed tears he still obeyed. Trying to hold still despite his muscles spasming uncontrollably from pleasure he had never known. Too much. Too much. 

But Oishi knew him. Knew when it was really too much and continued. The damn device sending wave after wave through his cock, his balls, down to his twitching entrance.

''That's it. Good, Kunimitsu. Good.''

There was a soft plopping sound and then Tezuka screamed again, feeling Oishi's fingers enter him in one fluid motion.

''You look so good, Kunimitsu. You're enjoying this. It's visible on your face, in your movements, in the small gasps of breath. You're so into this. So hot. And all mine.''

The fingers went deeper, honing in on their target while the vibe continued vibrating away.

''I know you like it tight, that's why you're still half-sitting. But that doesn't mean I can't reach.'' 

When Oishi suddenly pushed the fingers into his prostate, Tezuka's scream was high-pitched enough to rattle the glassware in the room. 

''That's how you really want it. Lust, pleasure and a slight nick of pain all coming together. Bringing you higher. And higher. Until you can't go any further. Standing on the edge. Holding on with your last ounce of will. But it's too much. Too much of everything. And then you fall.''

The vibe suddenly turned even higher while Oishi forced his fingers deep enough to accommodate his wrist, stretching Tezuka's entrance mercilessly. 

The shout this time was silent, Tezuka's spine bowing into an arc despite the position and his cock exploded with enough cum to bathe Oishi's head and face before he passed out.

When he came to, Oishi was just cleaning the remnants off his hair.

''Please don't be embarrassed, Kunimitsu. I really enjoyed doing this to you. You liked it too, didn't you?'' 

Not trusting his voice and aware of how red and teary eyed he still was, Tezuka only nodded while receiving a soft kiss onto his cheek.

''Good. Then we can do this again sometime. Maybe even with a cock-ring in place.''

Tezuka fainted.


End file.
